Sherlock Lestrade - Its you or me - DEUTSCH
by Sams Town
Summary: Molly hat einen Unfall und liegt im Krankenhaus, nachdem Sherlock sie ins Labor bestellt hatte. Lestrade konfrontiert Sherlock mit den Ereignissen. Über Freundschaft, geheime Liebe und eine schwierige Situation zwischen Freunden, die sich Beide um die selbe Frau sorgen. Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Englischen Fassung.


_Diese Geschichte wurde von mir zuerst in Englisch geschrieben und veröffentlicht. Als ich etwas Zeit hatte, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt,_

_die Story nun endlich ins Deutsche zu bringen._

_Sherlock hat Molly ins Labor geordert, aber auf ihrem Weg dorthin wird sie von einem Auto angefahren._

_Lestrade bestellt Sherlock ins Krankenhaus und konfrontiert ihn mit dem Unfall. Lestrade ist (heimlich) in Molly verliebt, welche wiederrum in Sherlock verliebt ist. Dieser hat allerdings keinerlei Interesse daran. Lestrade sieht Sherlocks Schuld in dem Unfall._

_Eine kleine FF mit offenem Ende. Niemand stirbt in diesem Teil und ich verspreche, sollte ich die Geschichte jemals fortsetzen, dass keiner der Hauptcharaktere sterben wird. Ich bin Fan von Molstrade (Molly/Lestrade) und bin auch Anhänger einer (platonischen) Beziehung zwischen Sherlock/Lestrade und ich mag den Konflikt der entsteht, wenn man den Aspekt nimmt, dass Molly Sherlock anhimmelt und ich bin sicher Lestrade (wie jeder anderer auch) hat dies bemerkt und damit muss er umgehen. So hatte ich die Idee Sherlock und Lestrade durch den Unfall in diese angespannte Situation kommen zu lassen._

_Anmerkung: Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass sich die Figuren Sherlock/Lestrade sietzen, wie es in der Serie und den Büchern üblich ist. _

_**Es gehört mir nichts, die Figuren gehören Sir A. und/oder der BBC.** _

* * *

Ohne Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür zu Lestrades Büro. Er fühlte sich gestört und war kurz davor Donovan deswegen anzufahren, aber als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass wichtige Informationen auf ihn warteten.

„Es gab einen Autounfall. Fahrzeug gegen Fußgänger. Eine Person wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Zustand unklar", ratterte Sie in ihrem formalen Ton herunter.

Lestrade schob ein paar Papiere auf dem Tisch umher und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hört sich nicht nach Mord für mich an, Sally."

Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippen, für eine Sekunde unfähig ihm mehr darüber zu erzählen.

„Was ist denn nun, Sally?!", fuhr er sie harsch an, endlich mit der Informationen herauszurücken.

„Es ist das Mädchen aus der Pathologie, aus St. Barth." Gregs Augen weiteten sich und sein Magen zog sich kurz zusammen. „Molly Hooper wurde von einem Auto angefahren, Ecke Giltspur Street. Einen Block von St. Barth entfernt. Sie ist jetzt in der Notaufnahme."

„Was...?", brachte er flüsternd hervor. Die Papiere die er in der Hand gehalten hatte, fielen zu Boden. Sie schwebten einen Sekunde in der Luft, ehe sie sich über die ganze Fläche seines Büros verteilten.

Vielleicht zehn Sekunden starrte er ins Nichts, bevor die schlechten Nachrichten langsam in sein Gehirn einsickerten. Molly Hooper von einem Auto angefahren. Seine Molly Hooper. Er schluckte und schüttelte seinen Kopf unmerklich, um sich in die Realität zurückzuholen.

„Was ist mir ihr? Ist sie in Ordnung?!", sprang er auf und griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Nur das sie in der Notaufnahme ist. Im Bericht steht; das Auto hätte sie angefahren als sie über eine rote Ampel gelaufen ist. Daher...", Donovan beendete den Satz nicht. Lestrade wusste, dies hieß, dass es ernst war.

Er drehte sich herum, um die Pinnwand zu betrachten. Gefüllt mit Papieren, Telefonnummern und Dienstplänen. Es war Samstag und kurz vor Mittag, aus Regelmäßigkeit heraus wusste er, dass dies nicht Mollys gewöhnliche Arbeitszeit war. Ein kurzer Blick auf den Dienstplan der Pathologie bestätigte ihm seine Annahme. Es war ihr freier Tag. Aber offensichtlich war sie auf den Weg ins Labor gewesen, was nur eines heißen konnte.

„Ich.. ich gehe ins Krankenhaus, Sally", seine Augen wanderten ruhelos durch den Raum, und er versuchte angestrengt seinen Gedanken zu sortieren, „Bleiben Sie hier und halten Sie die Stellung, ja!? Und tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, versuchen Sie Material von den Überwachungskameras zu bekommen. Würden Sie das bitte für mich tun?"

„Aber das ist nicht unser Aufgabenbereich...", antwortet sie ihm.

Lestrade blieb vor ihr stehen und für einen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung er würde sie zusammenstauchen. Stattdessen wiederholte er fast sanft seine Bitte.

„Würden Sie? Bitte?"

Sie nickte. „Ich schicke Ihnen eine Nachricht auf Ihr Smartphone."

„Danke", damit verlies er sein Büro und eilte zum Treppenhaus, welches Ihn hinunter in die Garage brachte. Im selben Moment zog er aus seiner Manteltasche sein Telefon und wählte die Nummer von Sherlock Holmes. Es klingelte zweimal, dann nahm der beratende Detektiv ab.

„Oh, was ist es jetzt wieder, was Scotland Yard nicht alleine regeln kann, Detective Inspector?"

Lestrade ignorierte seinen süffisanten Ton und knurrte ins Telefon.

„Haben Sie Molly Hooper heute ins Labor bestellt?"

„Was für einen Frage, ist dass denn bitte?"

„Ich frage noch mal, haben Sie Molly Hooper in das Labor bestellt, Sherlock?", er startete den Motor und fuhr mit einer Hand am Lenkrad, mit der anderen am Telefon durch die Garage. Wahnsinn in seinen Venen und Groll in seiner Stimme. Es war eine kurze Pause am Telefon entstanden und Lestrade wusste, dass Sherlock seine Tonlage richtig gelesen und die Dringlichkeit darin erkannt hatte.

„Ja, dass habe ich. Ich habe einen Termin mit ihr in einer halben Stunde."

„Nein, haben Sie nicht," zischte Greg, „Sie haben einen Termin mit mir. Im Krankenhaus."

„Was geht hier vor, Lestrade? Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich aufzuklären?", fragte Sherlock drängend, unfähig das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen was Lestrade ihm vorsetzte.

„Molly Hooper ist in der Notaufnahme. Sie wurde von einem Auto angefahren. Vor einer halben Stunde. Sie tauchen also besser auf!", er beendete das Telefonat und warf das Gerät auf den Beifahrersitz.

Mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit schoss das Polizeiauto aus der Garagenausfahrt auf die Strasse. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ob dies eine passende Situation wäre, schaltete Lestrade die Sirene und die Polizeilichter an. Mit Glück würde er in ein paar Minuten das Krankenhaus erreichen.

###

Sherlock steckte das Smartphone weg, griff seinen Schal und Mantel und eilte die Treppe hinunter.

„Miss Hudson, ich bin möglicherweise nicht vor morgen früh zurück. Sagen Sie John ich bin im Krankenhaus!", rief er laut in die Richtung von Miss Hudsons Wohnung, ohne sich darum zu kümmern ob sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte oder nicht. Die Tür schloss sich mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm, als er auf die Strasse trat und ungeduldig nach einem Taxi Ausschau hielt.

Früher am Morgen hatte er Molly angerufen und gefragt ob sie ins Labor kommen könnte. Für ein Experiment. Er würde zwei Leichen und ein paar Blutproben benötigen. Sie hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass es ihr freier Tag war, und dass sie nicht kommen würde.

'Oh komm Sie schon, Molly, was werden Sie schon an Ihrem freien Tag tun? Außer auf der Couch rumzuhängen, mit ihrem Kater im Arm?! Oder erwarten Sie ihren Freund fürs Wochenende?'

Er hatte sie getriezt und nach diesem Kommentar hatte sie zugestimmt ins Labor zu kommen. Nun dämmerte es ihm, wie unhöflich er gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm versprochen um halb 12 dort zu sein und ihm alles zu geben was er benötigte.

Nachdem endlich ein Taxi gehalten hatte, öffnete er die Tür und sprang hinein. Rau befahl er dem Fahrer zum Krankenhaus.

###

Als Greg die Notaufnahme erreicht hatte, rannte er zum Aufnahmeschalter für weitere Informationen.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte die Krankenschwester.

„Ich bin DI Lestrade, von Scotland Yard", zeigte er ihr seinen Ausweis, „Sie haben eine Frau hier. Molly Hooper. Sie hatte einen Autounfall, soviel ich weiß. Ich muss sie sehen!"

Die Krankenschwester blätterte durch ihre Papiere. „Oh ja. Hier ist es. Tut mir leid, das ist nicht möglich."

„Was?! Wie meinen Sie das?", Lestrade rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.

„Sie ist gerade im OP. Das ist der Grund. Es tut mir leid, Sie müssen warten."

„Wie schlimm ist es?", eine wohlbekannte, energische Stimme erklang hinter Lestrade. Der DI drehte sich um. Sherlock.

Die Krankenschwester blickte erst den großen, schwarz gelockten Mann und dann

Lestrade fragend an.

„Das ist okay. Er gehört zu mir.", nickte er, „Also, wie schlimm ist es?"

„Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Sie wird operiert. Sie hat multiple Brüche, soviel ich weiß. Mögliche, massive Kopfverletzungen. Das ist alles was ich sagen kann. Der Doktor wird ihnen erzählen wie es ihr geht, sobald dies möglich ist." Greg und Sherlock öffnete beide den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber die Frau brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen. „Ich verspreche es. So lange, meine Herren, können Sie sich im Wartebereich aufhalten", und damit verschwand sie.

Lestrade folgte Ihr mit seinen Augen. Er konnte seinen Ärger und seine Frustration aufsteigen fühlen. Wie konnte er hier warten, während sie im OP war, alleine? Die Situation wühlte ihn innerlich so sehr auf, dass sein Unterkiefer begann zu zittern.

„Ich weiß, Sie sind ein Mann der Tat, Lestrade, aber hier müssen wir abwarten", lass Sherlock seine Gedanken und genau das war es was Lestrade zum Ausrasten brachte.

„Verdammt!", seine flache Hand knallte auf den Empfangsschalter. Selbst Sherlock zuckte ein wenig als diese hart und laut aufschlug.

„Wie zur Hölle konnte das passieren?!", er starrte Sherlock an, seine braunen Augen gefüllt mit Wut.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Als er bemerkte, dass ein paar Leute auf dem Flur ihnen fragende Blicke zuwarfen deutete er Lestrade den Flur hinunter in den Wartebereich. Im ersten Moment verstand Lestrade nicht warum Sherlock einfach an ihm vorbeiging, aber als der beratende Detektiv stehen blieb und sich zu ihm herumdrehte und ihm die Tür zeige, wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht keine gute Idee war, diese Situation in der Öffentlichkeit zu diskutieren.

Niemand war in dem Raum, der mit ein paar Stühlen, zwei Sofas, einem Wasserspender und zwei hässlich aussehenden Pflanzen bestückt war. Sherlock lief direkt auf den Wasserspender zu und füllte einen der Plastikbecher mit Wasser, welchen er Lestrade hinhielt.

„Ich bin nicht durstig", antwortete dieser kalt.

„Ihre Gesichtsfarbe ist rötlicher als sonst. Dies kann nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Sie sind, erstens, vor allem wütend, aber zweitens auch, durstig. Sie lecken ständig ihre Lippen. Diese sind trocken. Sie sind durstig. Also trinken Sie", er hielt ihm immer noch das Wasser hin, die andere Hand ruhte auf seinem Rücken.

Lestrade wollte ihm sagen wie sehr er es hasst, wenn Sherlock so etwas tat. Deduktion. Aus seinem Verhalten, seinem verknitterten Hemd, seinem Haarschnitt oder ein paar Fusseln auf seinem Mantel. Stattdessen schluckte er seinen Ärger für den Moment herunter und griff nach dem Becher, welchen er in einem Zug leer trank. In der Tat fühlte sich das Wasser gut an. Es klarte seinen Kopf etwas auf und erfrischte seinen Körper. Daher füllte er einen weiteren Becher und leerte diesen zu Hälfte.

„Sie sind also wütend", setzte Sherlock an, nachdem er ihn beim trinken beobachtet hatte.

„Ja", zischte er durch seine Zähne.

„Warum?"

„Warum?!", rief er entsetzt aus.

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie sind nicht wütend, wegen Mollys Unfall, oder? Sie sind darüber geschockt. Aber wütend sind sie wegen etwas anderem."

Lestrads Atmung beschleunigte sich.

„Ja, ich bin geschockt! Und ich wünschte, Sie wären es auch. Weil ich gerade das Gefühl habe, Sie interessiert es kein bisschen was heute geschehen ist, Sherlock!"

„Es interessiert mich."

„Wirklich?", fragte er schnell.

„Warum nehmen Sie an, es würde mich nicht kümmern?", fragte Sherlock ihn und Lestrade hatte das Gefühl ein wenig Emotion aus seiner Frage herauszuhören.

„Weil Sie hier stehen, kalt wie Eis. Mit monotoner Stimme."

„Wenigstens einer sollte die Ruhe bewahren.", er lief zum Fenster hinüber um seine Emotionen vor Lestrade zu verbergen.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Einer sollte Ruhe bewahren?", Lestrade fühlte das dringende Bedürfnis Sherlock zu schlagen, bis sein Mund Worte ausspuckte die mehr Sinn ergaben.

„Sie sind aufgewühlt, Detective Inspector. Und wenn sie so aufgewühlt sind, können Sie sich nicht auf die Fakten konzentrieren", Sherlocks Augen flackerten über die Strasse hinweg, auf der Suche nach einem Punkt an dem sie sich festhalten konnten. Aber sie fanden keinen. In der Reflexion der Scheibe nahm er Lestrade wahr. Seine geballte Faust – ein offensichtliches Zeichen seiner Wut.

„Fakten?", Lestrade löste seine Faust und fuhr mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar seinen Nacken hinunter, um seine Fingerspitzen dort ins Fleisch zu bohren bis er Schmerz fühlte.

„Ich erzähle Ihnen die Fakten, Sherlock! Nur ein Fakt: Sie haben Molly Hooper in die Pathologie bestellt", er wusste Sherlock würde nun das Puzzle ohne weitere Information zusammensetzen.

Dieser blickte über seine Schulter zu Greg, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. Er wusste was der Polizist ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Sie denken es ist meine Schuld."

„Natürlich ist es Ihre Schuld!", rief er sofort aus.

Der Satz hatte bereits auf seiner Zunge gelegen, ehe Sherlock überhaupt seine Worte an Ihn gerichtet hatte. Die Bitterkeit in Lestrades Stimme brachte Sherlock zurück zu ihm und weg vom Fenster.

„Ich habe Molly gefragt mir zu helfen. Sie hat zugestimmt. Wir haben einen Termin ausgemacht. Das ist alles. Es ist nicht das erste mal das ich sie um Hilfe gebeten habe", Sherlocks Stimme war nun gereizter und seine Mimik hatte an Ruhe verloren, „Ich habe nicht das Auto gefahren, was sie verletzt hat, Lestrade!"

„Oh... Sie haben sie einfach gefragt?!", antwortete er sarkastisch während seine Hände wild in der Luft gestikulierten, „Und einfach so hat sie ja gesagt. An ihrem freien Tag. Einfach so..."

Sherlock versuchte seine Gesichtszüge zu lesen, aber es war ihm unmöglich herauszufinden welchen Weg Lestrade mit ihm gehen wollte.

„Ja!"

„Und Sie wussten das!", Lestrade machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Beide Männer waren nur noch einen halben Meter voneinander getrennt.

„Was wusste ich?"

„Sie wussten, dass sie ja sagen würde. Selbst an Ihrem freien Tag. Sie wussten genau was Sie sagen mussten, damit sie ins Labor kommen würde um zu helfen. Weil Sie wissen wie man Menschen manipuliert", der letzten Teil war fast nur noch ein Flüstern in Richtung Sherlocks.

Die Worte trafen Sherlock härter als erwartet. Er lehnte sich etwas von Lestrade weg, sein Gesicht wegdrehend um eine der Pflanzen anzublicken. Er schluckte und lief dann zum Wasserspender um sich selbst einen Becher zu befüllen. Lestrade folgte ihm mit den Augen wie ein gefährliches Tier, was auf der Jagd war. Bereit ihn anzuspringen und ihn in Stücke zu reißen.

Greg gab ihm die Zeit die er benötigte um einen halben Becher zu leeren, eher er ausrief. „Antworten Sie mir!"

„Sie haben keine Frage gestellt."

„Antworten Sie mir!"

Sherlock war kein Mann von großer Angst, aber in diesem Fall war sein Freund Greg Lestrade derart furios, so voller Wut, dass Sherlock spürte wie ihm ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Ich wiederhole; ich habe sie gefragt. Sie hat ja gesagt. Und ich bin nicht der Fahrer des Wagens", er versuchte bei den Fakten zu bleiben, selbst wenn diese Greg noch wütender machen würden.

Für vielleicht eine halbe Minute sahen sich die Männer nur an. Schätzten den jeweils anderen ab. Greg kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen, seiner Liebe, seiner Wut, seiner Angst. Sherlock versuchte herauszufinden warum Greg so sensible war und ob er sich vielleicht falsch verhalten hatte, Molly zum Auftauchen in die Pathologie zu drängen.

Der DI zuckte ein Stück in Richtung Sherlock und dieser zuckte zurück. Nun wusste Lestrade, dass Sherlock Angst vor ihm hatte.

„Sie himmelt Sie an, und das wissen Sie. Das ist der Grund warum sie alles für Sie macht", Lestrade trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Sherlocks Gestalt in Abscheu. Er war es nun, der hinüber zum Fenster lief.

„Ich erinnere mich an den Weihnachtsabend, wie Sie Molly dort behandelt haben. Als wäre sie Dreck unter ihren Füßen. Sie hat geweint, heimlich. Sie wissen das nicht, weil Sie sich einen Dreck um sie scheren."

Sherlock hob den Kopf um Lestrades Rücken zu betrachten. Nun begann es Sinn zu ergeben. Sein Verstand setzte das Puzzle in eine neue Reihenfolge und ein neues Bild erschien in seinem Kopf. Sherlock atmete tief ein, als die Lösung sich ihm offenbarte.

„Sie jedoch", er tastete sich langsam voran in seiner Annahme, „Sie sorgen sich um sie."

Lestrades Augenlieder schlossen sich und Bilder von Molly fluteten seinen schwachen und müden Verstand. Er konnte fühlen wie in ihm die Tränen aufstiegen.

„Sie lieben sie...", es klang skeptischer als er es klingen lassen wollte.

Die Situation war dieselbe, nur der Betrachtungswinkel hatte sich maßgeblich verändert. Sherlocks Blick wanderte zurück zu der Pflanze währen sich Lestrade wieder umdrehte, ein paar Tränen wegwischend.

„Ja", murmelte er, „Aber Molly liebt Sie."

Sherlocks Blick schoss zurück zu Lestrade. „Ich wusste nicht,... dass Sie, sie lieben."

Greg zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es ist kein wichtiges Indiz für Sie. Sie benötigen es nicht für einen Ihrer Fälle... daher...", er griff nach seinem Becher und leerte ihn, „Wenn Sie stirbt, ich schwöre Ihnen... werden Sie nie wieder glücklich sein. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Sherlock setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Wenn sie stirbt, werde ich mir das nie vergeben."

Er beobachtete Greg eine Weile. In seinem Gesicht und seiner Mimik konnte er erkennen wie aufgewühlt er war, und er konnte nicht verstehen, dass er so sehr versagt hatte, bei der Tatsache, zu erkennen, dass Lestrade im Stillen in Molly verliebt war. Er, der aus allem, alles herauslesen konnte. Er suchte in seinem Gedankenpalast nach Situationen aus alten Tagen. Wenn sie alle Drei zusammen in der Pathologie waren. Er musste es gesehen haben. Aber er hatte es nicht. Ein kurzes trockenes Lachen entfloh seiner Kehle, als er die Gründe dafür erahnte.

Lestrade blickte zu ihm hinüber, neugierig, aber schweigend. Sherlock hob seinen Kopf um seinen Blicken zu begegnen.

„Sie denken es interessiert mich nicht, oder? Ich habe Ihre Gefühle für sie nicht gesehen, weil...", er machte eine Pause. Sich so sehr zu öffnen war neues Gebiet für ihn.

„Ich wollte das sie nur mir gehört". Lestrades Augen weiteten sich. „Nicht im romantischen Sinne! Ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert als meine... Freundin. Sie arbeitet mit mir. Perfekt. Sie tut alles was ich von ihr verlange. Weil... sie mich liebt. Was natürlich ein Vorteil für mich ist. Aber nur für mich. Obwohl ich sie nicht liebe, muss ich zugeben, es fühlt sich gut an, so wie es ist."

Lestrade dachte für eine Sekunde über Sherlocks Worte nach, dann spuckten seine Lippen einen Ton aus, der ein abschätziges Lachen sein sollte.

„Sie klingen wie ein Cesar aus der Antike, welcher nur ein glückliches Leben führen kann, wenn sein Volk ihn ehrt und sich um ihn herum tummelt. Die Wahrheit ist, sie brauchen Molly um sich gut zu fühlen. Um sich gebraucht und geliebt zu fühlen. Und anstatt sie zurück zu lieben – und wenn es nur als Freund wäre, behandeln Sie sie wie ihren persönlichen Diener. Mit Ihrer Arroganz und Ihrer Egozentrik verhalten Sie sich als wären Sie besser als wir anderen. Als ich, John und als Molly. Sie schweben über uns allen, den Bauern die stolz sein sollten Ihrer Intelligenz dienen zu dürfen."

Sherlock wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, er würde Lestrades Wunde nur tiefer reißen, so blieb er stumm und wartete auf ihn mit seiner Rede fortzufahren.

„Eines Tages, stand ich im Labor. Eine Weile nach dem Vorfall am Weihnachtsabend. Ich habe sie bei der Arbeit beobachtet und gelauscht wie sie einen dieser Popsongs aus dem Radio mitgesummt hat. Und ich habe realisiert das ich jedes Mal wenn ich um sie herum war, glücklich war. Es fühlte sich gut an und ich war entspannt. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich wohl in sie verliebt hatte", er knetete seine eigenen Hände, „Aber ich war noch immer Verheiratet, unglücklich, aber ich war es nun mal. Ich habe versucht das Gefühl zu bekämpfen", er blickte zu Sherlock hinüber, „Dann, jedes mal wenn sie und ich ins Labor kamen, sah ich, wie Sie sie behandelten. Wie sie ihre Karten spielten und ihre Knöpfe drückten und es machte mich wütend. Das Sie Molly für ihren Vorteil benutzten. Wir beide wissen, dass Molly es selbst auch wusste. Sie weiß, dass sie nur ihr Werkzeug ist. 'Warum machst du das alles für Ihn, Molly?' habe ich sie irgendwann einmal gefragt, 'Er, der dich so schlecht behandelt.'"

„Was hat sie geantwortet?", drehte sich Sherlock vom Fenster weg und fragte Lestrade als dieser einige Sekunden geschwiegen hatte.

„'Er ist ein guter Mensch, er macht gute Dinge, auf eine andere Art. Wir müssen das akzeptieren. Seine manchmal rüpelhaften Manieren, und seine seltsames Verhalten, dienen einer besseren Welt. Ich denke wir müssen hinter die Fassade blicken'", Greg lachte bei der Erinnerung an den Tag an dem sie ihm dies gesagt hatte, „Ich konnte ihr nicht einmal widersprechen. Ich kenne sie nun eine Weile, und ich habe einmal etwas ähnliche gesagt. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Sherlock. Aber wenn man jemanden liebt, dann ändert sich der Blickwinkel."

„Sie sind nur seit einem Jahr geschieden. Haben Sie jemals...?"

„Nein", antwortete er trocken.

„Warum nicht?"

„Es sind Sie die sie liebt. Sie sind ihr Märchen, Sherlock. Sie sieht mich als einen Kollegen, mit Glück als einen Freund. Aber es werden immer Sie sein, den sie liebt."

„Sie liebt jemanden der nicht existiert, dass wissen Sie, Lestrade", Sherlock trat zu seinem Freund, „Sie haben es selbst gesagt; Ich bin ein Märchen, das nicht existiert."

„Na und?!", rief Lestrade, „Ich könnte diese Welt in ihren Grundmauern niederreißen, es wären immer nur Sie!"

Sherlock starrte ihn an, unfähig auf seine Anschuldigungen zu reagieren.

„Es wären Sie gegen mich, und das ist nicht das was ich will. Ich werde nicht gegen Sie kämpfen, Sherlock. Nicht weil ich vielleicht nicht gewinnen werde, ich möchte meine Zeit nur nicht mit Kämpfen gegen irgendjemanden verschwenden. Anstatt meine Zeit ihr zu widmen. Es sollte Molly und ich sein und nicht Sie und ich. Doch es würde so sein. Am Ende wäre niemand glücklich, und so, ist wenigstens Molly glücklich, weil sie Sie anhimmelt und Sie sind glücklich weil sie das tut was sie möchten."

„Sie bleiben unglücklich zurück."

Lestrade zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe diese Gefühle aus der Ferne, seit Monaten nun. Ich habe mich damit arrangiert. Sie ist glücklich in ihrer Nähe, also bin auch ich glücklich. Außerdem gibt es noch immer Zeiten, die ich mit Ihr teile, ohne Sie. Das genügt mir."

„Ein personifiziertes Opfer", sprach Sherlock, in einem Ton mit dem er mit Anderson am Tatort sprach.

„Kein Opfer. Nur ein Standpunkt. Ein Fakt", Greg deutete mit dem Finger auf Ihn, als wenn er ihn warnen wollte, „Und ich erinnere Sie noch einmal; wenn sie stirbt, werden Sie nie wieder einen Tatort aus der Nähe betrachten. Dann können wir noch einmal über Opfer sprechen."

* * *

_Damit wären wir am Ende, ich hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht. Wenn dem so ist; würde ich mich über Reviews freuen. Ich bin auch Kritik jederzeit aufgeschlossen. _

_Danke und passt auf euch auf!_


End file.
